1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for fixing a lumbar support in relation to a car seat, and more particularly, to a lumbar support locking apparatus for a car seat in which a lumbar support is easily fixed to the seat frame for supporting the lumbar region of a driver, thereby simplifying the construction of the apparatus to improve the productivity and achieving comfort driving with less fatigue.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a driver's seat and its assistant seat are separated by means of a console box, which is interposed therebetween. These seats are designed considering comfort to properly support the users by absorbing vibration from the road and thereby reducing fatigue. Because the weight and cost of a seat rate high in relation to the whole car, a lightweight and economical design is required.
In addition, stationary ride comfort which makes it possible for a driver to take a stable pose when seated in the car, driving comfort considering the vibration characteristics of the seat while driving, that is, dynamic ride comfort, and holding capability makes it possible for the driver to keep his stable pose when he turns or drives winding roads.
In general, the construction of the driver's seat and the assistant seat is typically divided into a seat cushion, seat back, and headrest. As for the seat cushion and the seat back, it has been widely spread that a seat spring is mounted in a seat frame and a trim cover assembly is covered on the seat frame. A lumbar support may be fixed inside the seat frame of the seats. The lumbar support serves to reduce fatigue of the driver during extended travel by variably supporting the lumbar region of the driver.
Conventionally, prior art lumbar supports have been formed of a rigid material, which lacks elasticity in the shape of an arc and are generally fixed in the seat frame at a position to support the driver's lumbar region. The lumbar support may have a two-position controllable lever, which is exposed at one side, so that the driver may adjust its height in the seat frame with the lever. In order to fix the position of conventional lumbar supports, a user may purchase an additional bracket which is fixed by means of a locking member or a clip member for fixation by inserting.
However, there are disadvantages in conventional lumber supports in that it is usually necessary to form an additional fixing bracket and a fixing member such as a bolt utilized to fix the lumbar support to a car seat, thereby increasing required manpower and decreasing the overall productivity of the support.
If a clip member is utilized to fix the lumbar support to the car seat, the required manpower may be reduced. However, an additional bracket should also be formed for mounting the clip member to the car seat frames. Further, there are still problems in that the lumbar support is likely to be departed from the seat frames or the clip member may be damaged since the lumbar support is fixed by being simply inserted into the circle clip member.